Lost and Found
by Lexa2
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful British Columbia! Anywayz, Zack comes to Max and Logan looking to find Tinga. Jondy comes to help, all the while they find some very interesting information about Ben and what he's been up to feedback plz!! Thanks all! Luv Ya
1. Lost and Found Chapter 1

Ok, I wanted to get this one Betaed, and I will, but with the first chapter I'm way to anxious to post it. So for the next chapters I'm pretty sure Greystreet and maybe Angel452, and don't worry the sequel will hopefully be more fluffy. And if anyone wants to Beta it just e-mail me @ somebodys_angel594@hotmail.com and you can, the only qualifications, check your e-mail often that way I'm not waiting DAYS just to update. Thanx all and review!!!  
  
Lost and Found. Sequel to Beautiful British Columbia  
  
This takes place about a month after BBC they took down the Firefly and Gail Berman is going to be in jail for a long time (YAY) anyway hope you all like this as much as you liked BBC... BTW Kendra is in this version even though where this takes place in the show Kendra was pretty much history and there is no Walter, we don't like him. Ew.  
  
  
  
Max woke up slowly and as usual lately was not in her own bed. She was in Logan's bed, where she spent most of her nights now; comfortable snuggled up to her man.  
  
Ever since they had gotten back from their trip to Canada, nothing had been the same, but it was definetly for the better. They were together.  
  
When Max had first gotten back she had to explain to Cindy what had happened between her and Logan of course Cindy and Kendra had suspected something right from the beginning so they weren't surprised, they knew Max and Logan would get together, it was just a matter of time.  
  
But now everything was perfect and everyone was happy. Max spent most of her time in Logan's apartment with him; it was practically her second home.  
  
Logan's entire view on life had changed since they had arrived back. He was much happier, he even accompanied Max to Crash on a regular basis, he had loosened up considerably though Eyes Only was still very important to him. His cause was lessened. He cared more about Max and her well being than his informant, his informant net, and his obsession with saving the broken world.  
  
(Back to the actual story now)  
  
Max snuggled closer into Logan's arms, surprisingly she slept a lot more than she used to when she was with Logan, it was as if she felt more safe. She smiled as she thought of all the things they had been through.  
  
It was still early and Max really didn't feel like getting up so she slowly drifted into unconsciousness nestled in his arms.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max and Logan had just woken up and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, it was part of their daily routine lately, get up (sometimes Max would wake up earlier than Logan and wait for him to get up since she has some Shark DNA in her) make their way slowly to the kitchen and Logan would prepare one of his spur of the moment culinary miracles.  
  
They were just finishing up their bacon and egg breakfast when Max heard the front door open silently then close again. She signaled to Logan to stay quiet and she quickly blended into the walls and made her way towards the sounds. When she got to where she had heard the sounds coming from she was startled to see that there was no one there. Suddenly she felt strong hands that weren't Logan's wrap around her mouth silencing her, the intruder spun her around to look in her eyes and she was very relieved to find that it was Zack's blue eyes she was starring back into.  
  
He let go of her head so she could speak and she breathed a sigh of relief. "God Zack you scared me half to death what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have to see Tinga, where is she?"  
  
Max was very puzzled by his question and he could tell  
  
"I have no idea, you took her away from me remember?"  
  
"Yeah Maxie well shes not with me, we got to Canada and split up, we were supposed to meet back up together in a city by the border so it didn't look suspicious when we were crossing the border, she never showed."  
  
"Then why would you think she would come to me?"  
  
"I figured she would want to see you"  
  
"Not that I'm not grateful for that thought but I'm sorry shes not here. Never was."  
  
"DAMN! We have to find her Max, Lydecker knows what she looks like now, he could easily find her! And I'm not going to let him!"  
  
"Don't worry Zack, I wont let him either, c'mon I'll get Logan to try and figure out where she went, she must have slipped up with covering her tracks somewhere."  
  
"Sure"  
  
They walked towards the kitchen where Max found a very relieved Logan, but when he saw Zack his expression changed to something unreadable.  
  
"Hey Zack"  
  
"Hey Cale."  
  
Max interrupted Zack and Logan's intense gaze, which they had directed at each other.  
  
"Ok guys, enough testosterone in one room please."  
  
She turned to Logan  
  
"Logan, We need to find out where Tinga is, can you help?"  
  
"Uh, yeah but Zack wasn't she with you?"  
  
"Yeah she ditched me and Lydecker knows what she looks like so we need to find her ASAP."  
  
"Yeah sure I'll get on it."  
  
Logan walked towards his computer room and started to boot them up. Max and Zack were talking in the kitchen, something Logan couldn't decipher.  
  
KITCHEN:  
  
"Max we really need to get you out of Seattle, Lydecker knows what you look like too you know!" "Zack, in case you haven't noticed Lydecker knew what I looked like for a long time and nothing has happened. I'm not leaving!"  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn about this, why won't you just leave!?"  
  
"Because I Have a life here now, I'm happy! I have great friends and things are just starting to progress with Logan and I! This is not the time!"  
  
Right when Max let out the words, 'Logan and I' Zack's heart split in two, he had tried to deny his feelings for Max, by saying the only reason he hated Cale was because he was a tactical exposure but long ago he had admitted that he thought of Max as much more than just a sister. And that's why he hated Cale, but he never thought anything would happen between them, he thought that since Logan and Max were both so stubborn they would never admit their feelings. And then when Zack had found the courage he would tell Max how he felt. But it was too late for that, and now he had to focus on the objective: Saving Tinga and getting her away, far away.  
  
"Fine Max, risk everything!"  
  
With that Zack stormed into the computer room leaving a very bewildered Max in his wake.  
  
COMPUTER ROOM:  
  
Max had followed Zack in only seconds later but him and Logan were already knee deep in Manticore information. They were going through all the files trying to find out just what Lydecker had on the X5s. What information on the 12 that escaped and what images. So far they had already found that Lydecker had pictures of Max, Zack and a small one barely decipherable of Jondy.  
  
Max looked at the screen and was shocked to see and image of Jondy, she didn't know who it was but she could immediately tell. Like a sibling instinct.  
  
"Jondy" she whispered more to herself than anyone else "She so beautiful."  
  
Zack looked at Max who was still starring at the picture and smiled.  
  
They also had locations of many of the x5s of course few of them still resided in the areas that Manticore knew about, though Max was one of them. They also had the locations of: Zack (they had spotted him once on a street in New York), Zane (he had been chased around a little town in Oklahoma only to escape without a trace), Tinga (and her bakery job in Portland), Jondy (some information about her former residence in San Francisco), and lots of information on Max's whereabouts in Seattle which shocked all three of the researchers. None of them knew just how much information they had on Max.  
  
Only minute's later Logan had opened one of Lydecker's private files on the 12 escapees. The first thing each of them noticed there was an unmentionable amount of information on Ben. Places he'd been sighted, Alias' he'd used, and. people he'd killed along the way.  
  
Logan, Max and Zack starred open mouthed at the sight before them, images of Ben's victims, of what he had done to them, the police case files that Lydecker had closed. Ben was getting away with this, there was no one to stop him, and Lydecker had stopped every detective who had ever tried to solve Ben's murders.  
  
A silent tear slowly made its way down Max's face and she turned to Zack.  
  
"I thought you said you were keeping track of all of us!?!?" she asked loud and accusingly  
  
"I was, but like you Ben wasn't one of the ones I checked up on often. He moved around too much, the complete opposite of you. I could never keep up with where he was, I eventually gave up and decided it was better I not try to get a hold of him and just let him do what he wanted, I never even suspected he would start killing people, and so brutally."  
  
Max voice was softer now "how could he do this?" another tear ran down her cheek "what happened to him?"  
  
Logan had said nothing but now he turned himself away from the pictures and stood up to console Max. He hugged her softly and wiped away the tears on her face.  
  
"It's alright Max, we'll find out what's wrong with him and we'll get him to stop. Before Lydecker makes him."  
  
Max was suddenly all business "Where was the last place he was spotted?"  
  
Logan got back in his chair and checked the records "Last place was. Tacoma, and by the looks of it he's making his way up the western coast of the United States, before Tacoma it was Portland, and the first place he was sighted was LA."  
  
"And when was the sighting?"  
  
"About a week ago. I'll check the police scanners, if there are ANY murders reported we'll know about it."  
  
"Good thanks Logan"  
  
After being silent for some time Zack finally spoke up  
  
"Not that I don't want to stop Ben from murdering any more people and getting caught by Lydecker but we really do need to find out where Tinga is"  
  
"Right"  
  
Logan went back to searching for information on Tinga.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was getting late and everyone was getting ready to turn in Logan had set his computer to search for any sightings of a woman matching Tinga's description.  
  
Zack slept in the guestroom and was not happy to find out that Max and Logan both slept in Logan's room, Zack hardly slept that night. Not that he needed all that much sleep anyway. But unlike Max and Jondy, he didn't have shark DNA so he did need some and he definitely did not get enough.  
  
The next morning the 2 x5s were awoken by the entering of someone, someone who was like them; didn't make much noise, but they could hear it no matter how silent the person was.  
  
They met outside their rooms in the hallway and silently signaled to each other what they would do. The person had entered by the skylight and was quietly making their way down the hall. Max met up with the person who as dressed in all black, the crept up on the person from behind. She took the figure by surprising flipping them onto their back and flat on the floor straddling them Max ripped off the mask of the intruder only to be faced wit the familiar eyes of Max stared into the familiar eyes of. Jondy! The look on her face changed quickly into a smile and she helped Jondy up off the floor with her hand.  
  
"Jondy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to see Zack baby sister."  
  
Max's smile turned into something unreadable.  
  
"Oh yeah sure"  
  
She started to lead Jondy down the hallway towards where Zack was but Jondy stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong baby sister?"  
  
"Nothing Jondy, it's just. Well I thought that maybe you were here to see me I mean we haven't seen each other in 11 years."  
  
Jondy walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Maxie, of course I wanted to see you! But for one, I didn't even know where you were, I knew Zack was working with Eyes Only and I tracked Eyes Only down. I didn't know you had anything to do with him its just I have some information on Ben and Zack wouldn't return my call."  
  
"You have information on Ben?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him in Nevada. That's where I was and I think Ben's been in some trouble lately"  
  
"That's for sure, but I'll let Zack let you in on all the details."  
  
Max started to walk away again.  
  
"Wait Max, what are you doing with Eyes Only?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend. Now c'mon"  
  
Jondy chuckled at Max who was already making her way down the hall. She caught up with her and about 2 seconds later Zack appeared.  
  
"Jondy what are you doing here!" Zack frowned "You shouldn't be here"  
  
"Oh right, tactical Exposure, blah blah woof woof. Bite me Zack, I have some information on Ben and what he's been doing. Now Max here says you know something about it, care to let me in."  
  
While Jondy and Zack were bickering Max snuck off to see if Logan had woken up. She walked in the bedroom door and he was leaned up against the headboard looking at her.  
  
"Max, what's going on out there?"  
  
"Jondy's here!"  
  
"Why is Jondy here?"  
  
"She knows something about Ben!"  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"Talking to Zack"  
  
"Wait. How did Jondy know where to find you?"  
  
"She didn't know where to find me, she came to find you because she knew you had contact with Zack and by you I mean Eyes Only."  
  
"She knows about Eyes Only?"  
  
"Yeah but don't worry, she's my sister, I'm pretty sure we can trust her."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about, how did she find out where Eyes Only is that's what I'm worried about."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think of asking her that, c'mon get out of bed, we're going to ask her."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Logan slowly got out of bed.  
  
Max went to find Jondy and Zack while Logan was getting dressed and minutes later he joined them.  
  
He walked up behind Max and wrapped his arms around her waist; she leaned into his strong grasp.  
  
"Jondy, this is my boyfriend Logan Cale or Eyes Only"  
  
Logan reached out and shook Jondy's hand.  
  
"We're wondering how you figured out who Eyes Only was let alone where he was." Max cut right to business.  
  
"I didn't know who Eyes Only was, I just knew he came from Seattle, I checked up on some stuff and ended up figuring out that he lived in one of 3 places, this is the second place I've checked."  
  
"I guess I'll have to work on covering up my tracks better."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan had checked the search he had put on his computer the night before and it showed lots of results but they had to start somewhere.  
  
He scrolled through the results his computer had come up with, Max breathing down his back, looking for anything that could lead them to Tinga.  
  
Zack and Jondy were talking in the kitchen about god know what.  
  
"Zack!" They heard Max's yell from the computer room.  
  
Zack and Jondy walked toward her and Logan who were starring intently on the computer screen.  
  
"I think we found where Tinga is." Max explained  
  
"Oh yeah, how do you know its her?"  
  
"Because there a picture"  
  
"How did they get a picture?"  
  
"C'mere"  
  
Zack looked at the screen where Max and Logan were looking. On it he saw that there was a picture of a young woman, it was on a milk carton with the headline 'Have you seen my mommy?'. It had all of Tinga's description only it said her name was Penny Smith.  
  
Zack looked at Max "but how do you know she's there?"  
  
"Because there's also been a sighting of a woman matching her description. Did you know she had a family?"  
  
"No. And I really don't think it matters, she knows not to go back to them, it's too risky."  
  
"Zack, she has a family, a son. She can't exactly stay away from them. No matter how dangerous it is!"  
  
"If she knows what's good for her and them, she'll stay away"  
  
"She wont stay away from them, its only you that thinks having a life is a weakness!"  
  
"Fine, we still have to warn her about Lydecker though, so it looks like I'm gonna be going down to Portland."  
  
"I'm coming with you"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan had made them one of his spur of the minute culinary miracles and the 4 of them were sitting down to a quiet dinner.  
  
"So Jondy, I haven't seen you in too long, what have you been up to?" Max brought up a casual conversation.  
  
"Not much actually, thanks to Zack" she sent him a glare "I've had to move around a lot and haven't really stayed in place long enough to makes friends or even find a steady job. What about you?"  
  
"I've been in Seattle for a few years, about a year ago I met Logan. And about you not being able to make friends" she sent Zack a glare "you'll just have to meet some of mine, we can out to Crash some night and you can meet the Jam Pony crew."  
  
Jondy smiled at her baby sister, "sounds great Max. But now I want to hear more about how you hooked up with Mr. Eyes Only here."  
  
Logan blushed slightly but tried to ignore it and keep eating his food.  
  
"Well" she looked at Logan "I was delivering a package to a building across the street and I spotted a very expensive statue of the Egyptian goddess Bast, figured I could fence it for a few thou. But he caught me. Pointed a gun on me too, and I jumped out the winder, bringing up some suspicions on my normality and he found me out."  
  
"How romantic" Jondy teased.  
  
"Oh I know"  
  
Zack was pushing his food around his place aimlessly through Max's entire little explanation on her and Logan.  
  
"Zack, what's with you? Since when does an x5 not eat?"  
  
"I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Oh c'mon Zack you know that's not it."  
  
"Its because he doesn't like me staying in Seattle, he thinks it too dangerous. Tactical Exposure, Phony sentimentality. Blah Blah Woof Woof!" Max broke in.  
  
"I think its something else?"  
  
"Jondy, your too paranoid." Zack spoke again.  
  
"Whatever Zack, I'll figure out what it is, just wait."  
  
A/N: So guys, what did you think? I hope you like it, it should get more interesting that is if you want me to write more, review and tell me! Love Y'all. Bye -Lexa 


	2. Lost and Found Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad all of you liked the first chapter, I really hope you like this one. And to those I said could beta it, sorry I was planning on it but I realize that its much easier to just post and screw the consequences so I'm sorry about the false information but the chapters get posted faster and more easily this way. So thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I plan on having AT LEAST 8 pages of story before I post. That's how many the 1st chapter was. Enjoy.  
  
They had decided to all accompany Max and Zack to Portland so that they could warn Tinga of the danger she was in.  
  
They had planned to leave that weekend, that way Max wouldn't have to beg Normal for a couple days off. Now it was Friday and Jondy and Zack were staying at Logan's placed seeing as he had a lot of space for them. Jondy stayed in the guestroom and Zack resided on the couch. Even though like Max, Jondy had some Shark DNA swimming around in her genetically enhanced body and Zack didn't but like he cared where he slept anyway.  
  
Max was at her apartment packing up some things for the weekend.  
  
"Cindy, I'm spending the night at Logan's with Zack and Jondy, we're going to be leaving for Portland early in the morning."  
  
Max yelled to Cindy who was in the living room with Kendra.  
  
"Max, why on earth don't you just move in with the man, you spend practically all your time there anyway."  
  
"Because I like to have my own space"  
  
"Whatever" They yelled back and forth to each other, Kendra still staying silent.  
  
Max was finished packing and she walked into the living room,  
  
"Ok Guys, I'm going. I'll see you in a couple days aiight?"  
  
"Yeah Sure" They both answered.  
  
Max rolled here eyes and walked her Ninja out the door.  
  
She got to Logan's in a surprisingly short amount of time. She made her way up the elevator after parking her Ninja safely in the guarded garage of the Fogle towers. She let herself into the penthouse apartment, she still had no need for a key even though Logan had given her one.  
  
"Hey Honey I'm home!"  
  
She greeted playfully as she walked into the apartment looking for someone. Anyone. She found Logan as usual in his computer room, investigating something Eyes Only related. He greeted her by pulling her down into his lap and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Well Hello to you too" She joked.  
  
"Jondy is in the kitchen, and Zack went to Crash"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No Problem"  
  
She got off of Logan's lap and made her way towards the kitchen where she found Jondy cooking something that smelled delicious.  
  
"Hey big 'sis. Whatcha makin'?"  
  
"I, am making Pasta Tricolore"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"I figure we can have a nice dinner before we go, plus Logan made up dinner yesterday so I figured I could tonight."  
  
"Wow, My lack of cooking skills is definetly not genetic."  
  
"I guess not"  
  
Max and Jondy laughed together.  
  
Just then the front door slammed open and a very drunk Zack stumbled in. Max and Jondy rushed over to him.  
  
"Zack, how did you get so drunk? X5s are not supposed to get drunk very easily."  
  
"I drank A LOT" he slurred out.  
  
"Jondy, help me get him to the couch."  
  
They both lifted up the heavy x5 and brought him to the living room just as Logan was coming out the kitchen, he met them in the hall.  
  
"What happened to him?" Logan asked surprised.  
  
"He drank a little too much" Jondy answered  
  
"A little!" Logan exclaimed, "That looks a lot more than a little. He's practically passed out."  
  
"Yeah and he's damn heavy, you wanna give us a hand?" Max yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry"  
  
Logan helped them bring a now unconscious Zack into the living room and onto the couch.  
  
Zack was now completely unconscious and was definetly not getting up anytime soon. So the others decided to make good on the dinner Jondy had made for all of them. They just hoped that by the morning Zack wouldn't have the most killer hangover because they still needed to find Tinga.  
  
They were sitting around the dinner table when Logan started talking.  
  
"Exactly how much would Zack have to drink to get that drunk?"  
  
Max and Jondy laughed "A LOT"  
  
"Well that's helpful."  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Logan chuckled at the sisters who were so much a like.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They were on the road to Portland, Zack was still passed out and now in the back of Logan's Aztec, Jondy was sitting beside him waiting for him to wake up so she could hound him. Max and Logan were sitting in the front with Max snuggled up to Logan, which when Zack woke up would not make him very happy.  
  
Only a few minutes later Zack slowly came to life. Slowly, painfully lifting his eyelids to look at his surroundings. The minute he was fully awake his hand went strait to his head. And he groaned, rubbing his forehead as if that would dull the pain.  
  
"Where am I" he asked, groggily.  
  
"We're on our way to Portland" Jondy answered.  
  
"How did I get here? How long have I been out?"  
  
"Whoa slow down there. First, we carried you here because you passed out the minute you got back to Logan's last night. Second, you've been out; like I already said, since you got back to Logan's last night."  
  
Zack looked up the front seats, when he saw Max cuddled up to Logan his face fell. Zack fixed it quickly and didn't think that Jondy had noticed, but she did.  
  
"Oo, I know what was bothering you the other night."  
  
If looks could kill, well lets just say that Jondy would be dead.  
  
"Shuttup"  
  
"Fine, you're the one in denial."  
  
Logan had kept himself quite while Jondy and Zack were talking since he already knew that the love Zack had towards Max was much more than brotherly. And Max hadn't heard any of this because she was in a deep sleep, which for Max was very out of the ordinary.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They arrived in Portland and since it was very late they decided it would be a good idea to get a secure nights lodgings before they went after Tinga the next morning.  
  
They found a small motel in the outskirts, so as to not attract an unwanted amount of attention.  
  
Much to Zack's chagrin they only got 3 rooms, one for himself, one for Jondy and one for Max and Logan.  
  
* * * * * (I'm going to have the shippiness start here)  
  
The next morning Max woke up feeling quite refreshed, though it was unusual that she had slept then entire night, seeing as she usually only slept a couple of hours let alone when she sleeps for hours in the car aswell.  
  
She was nestled in Logan's strong arms who was fast asleep behind her. She snuggled back into his embrace.  
  
Only about an hour later there was a knock on their door, Max got up silently as to not wake Logan, she answered the door only to find Jondy on the other end.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Max asked  
  
"I just thought we should probably get some supplies and since you and I have some Shark DNA swimming around in us we would be the best to do it in the morning, you up to it?"  
  
"Yeah sure just let me get dressed."  
  
Jondy waited outside Max and Logan's door only for a couple minutes before Max walked out of it wearing black pants that had a short slit up the legs, and navy blue quarter length sleeved shirt with white lines embroidered onto it. She also had heeled boots and a backwards red baseball hat.  
  
"Let's bounce."  
  
Max and Jondy were walking through the aisles of a local grocery store.  
  
"So Max, what is it with you and Zack?"  
  
"What are you talking about? He's my brother!"  
  
"You think of it that way but does he?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He likes you!"  
  
"Of course he does he's my brother."  
  
"No I mean more than just a brother"  
  
"You're being paranoid."  
  
"I don't think I am"  
  
"Well, how did you come up with this conclusion?"  
  
"When I saw how he looked at you. And how he looked when he saw you and Logan all snuggly snuggly in the car."  
  
"No way, I can't believe this. He's my brother!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Max, havent you ever noticed?"  
  
"No, Logan said something to me once, but I didn't believe him."  
  
"Well you need to believe him now."  
  
"Right. Oh god this is going to change everything!"  
  
"It doesn't have to. Just pretend that you have no idea he likes you and hopefully he'll accept that you want to be with Logan and now with him."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"And hopefully make him think of you as only a sister."  
  
"Yeah that would be good"  
  
"Its gonna be alright Baby Sister."  
  
Jondy put an arm around her sister's shoulders as they walked up to the cash.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan woke up to find the other side of his bed cold and empty. He got up to find Max. He found a note she had left him on the bedside table.  
  
Logan, Jondy and I went out to get some supplies, back soon.  
  
Love you -Max  
  
He smiled and went to have a shower.  
  
Max returned back to the hotel room not much later, Jondy had dropped herself off at her room while Max went to find Logan. He was just getting out of the shower when she came into the room.  
  
"Hey Baby"  
  
"Hey Loggie"  
  
"DO you really need to call me that?"  
  
"Yes I think I do"  
  
"Fine, but only cause its cute when you say it."  
  
"Isn't it cute when I say anything?"  
  
"Of course it is Max"  
  
"Good"  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower and then we kind catch up to the others and go out and find Tinga."  
  
"Alright but let me make you breakfast first I'll make it while you're in the shower."  
  
"Can't argue with that."  
  
Max walked off into the shower and Logan went to the little kitchen they had in the room. He started making her French toast, he picked up the milk and was about to open it when something caught his eye. His eyes widened considerably and he immediately called out.  
  
"Max, I think you should come see this."  
  
Seeing as Max was very fast at taking showers she was already done and was just about to get dressed, she ran out of the bathroom in only a towel and went to Logan.  
  
He saw her and his mouth went dry, he ignored it and proceeded to show her what he had seen.  
  
He picked up the milk carton again and showed it to Max, on the side clearly visible were the words.  
  
HAVE YOU SEEN MY MOMMY?  
  
Under it was a clear picture of Tinga. With the information:  
  
MISSING: Penny Smith Age 22 Missing since Feb 25/2020  
  
It also had Tinga's address and her phone number.  
  
"Oh my god, its Tinga"  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
"We have to go find Zack and Jondy, get to Tinga as soon as possible, or at least her son."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Max ran into the other room and got dressed quickly, when she was finished her and Logan rushed out the door of the hotel to find Zack and Jondy.  
  
They found them without much problem, they were both in their own rooms. They all piled into the Aztek and made their way to the address that was listed on the milk carton.  
  
Max decided it might be a better idea to call the phone number and find out if Tinga was actually there before barging in on her unsuspecting spouse and offspring (A/N: I know that most likely if they found that ad that Tinga wouldn't be home with her family but it is a possibilty that the ad was old or just hadnt been taken off the print yet so don't flame me for my actions). They obviously didn't know her secret or they wouldn't have made that ad in the first place.  
  
She dialed the number on Logan's cell phone and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.  
  
"Hello" a male voice embodied the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, I know this is an odd question but have you found your wife yet?"  
  
"No we haven't do you have any information on her whereabouts?"  
  
"No I'm sorry , but I am a friend of hers and I need to tell you, you have to stop looking for her. She's in danger, there are people looking for her, bad people and you putting you address and phone number out there is just asking for them to find you and hurt you or your son."  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"No please listen to me I'm telling the truth."  
  
"No, please don't call here ever again."  
  
With that the man on the other end hung up on Max abruptly.  
  
Logan turned to her "I'm guessing that didn't go well?"  
  
"No it really didn't"  
  
Zack spoke up from the back.  
  
"We'll come back later tonight and take a look at her husband and child from one of the surrounding buildings. Check out what we're dealing with, how much Lydecker knows about them."  
  
"Sure"  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night before they had planned to stake out Tinga's place they went out to have some fun. They found a bar that wasn't that far from Tinga's or the hotel which was perfect, it wasn't as good as Crash but it was something. Jondy and Zack were playing pool at a table close to their little table. Max and Logan were sitting together, Max in Logan's arms leaning against his chest. Logan was playing with Max's hair.  
  
Zack was trying to ignore the exchange going on between Max and Logan. Concentrating an unhealthy amount on the pool game he was already loosing. Jondy stifled a laugh at Zack's reaction to Max and Logan. 'God that guy is whipped' she thought.  
  
Zack and Jondy returned to the table after Jondy had whipped Zack. Very badly.  
  
"So guys who one?" Max asked  
  
"Jondy, by a lot"  
  
Jondy laughed. "Not that much"  
  
"Oh c'mon, I lost BAD"  
  
"Fine, you did lose pretty bad."  
  
Max and Logan laughed together.  
  
"I'm gonna get us another pitcher of beer."  
  
Zack walked off towards the bar to get another pitcher.  
  
"So did you think of what I said?"  
  
Logan looked puzzled at what Jondy had asked Max.  
  
"Thought about what?"  
  
Max turned to look Logan straight in the eye.  
  
"Thought about how Zack likes me more than just a sister."  
  
"I told you that such a long time ago"  
  
"Yes I know that but Jondy just pointed it out to me with proof."  
  
"Ok, but what is there to think about?" Logan was getting somewhat insecure.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Logan you have nothing to worry about I'm not even considering going with Zack, he's my brother I just need to decide how I'm going to confront him about his feelings for me."  
  
"Ok good. I love you"  
  
Max laughed lightly.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
  
  
Well there it is everyone, another 8 pages for ya. Please everyone who reads this I really want to know how many people are really reading it, you don't have to say anything big, just something like 'good' or 'bad' anything to tell me what you think and how many people are reading this. Its just this once, like a consensus. I just want to find out how many people are reading this, just for my own self-esteem. Please everyone, R&R and I hope you all enjoy!!! Thanks -Lexa 


	3. Lost and Found Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys here's another chapter for you all. I hope you liked the last one, also I'm sorry this one took so long, but I moved on the 15 and my Internet didn't get hooked up until the 20th. Anyway I hope everyone is still enjoying this story and thanks to everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry about the length but I was at a total loss!  
  
A MESSAGE TO THOSE WHO READ REUNION-BY KIRSTEN TAPP: I did not write Reunion nor do I have anything to do with it. Kirsten Tapp wrote it and she simply gave me permission to post it. When I copy and paste the chapters from dafan.com they come out without paragraphs and I'm sorry but I am not going through all of her 12 page stories splitting up the paragraphs, If you think its unreadable, don't read it but I'm sorry I just don't have the time to do that. When I get to the ones that are not on dafan.com (which I have) then they will have paragraphs but until then your just going to have to sit tight. Thanx for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
Only minutes later they had all decided that now was as good a time as any, to stake out Tinga's apartment.  
  
They were in the Aztec looking out at the building.  
  
"Alright, Max: you take the building across the street, Jondy: you take the building on the other side, Logan: you keep lookout in the car, and I will keep watch in the hallways of her place. We meet back here at 2300 hours."  
  
"And the CO shines through" Max sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Just go Maxie"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Everyone moved out to their specific locations that Zack had set out for them.  
  
Max set up her observation from the roof of the building looking over Tinga's. She was sitting on the edge of the roof looking down at the view of Tinga and Charlie's window. She saw Charlie helping Case get ready for bed, telling him a bedtime story and then getting himself ready. By 11 o'clock she had seen nothing out of the ordinary in the apartment itself but she had noticed that Lydecker had set up some of his men on surveillance of the building. Max was making her way towards the door that led off the roof when she was ambushed.  
  
A dark figure caught her from behind and flipped her over, Max got up and caught her attackers arm throwing her over, landing on the ground with a thud the figure looked up at Max with anger in their eyes.  
  
Max's face softened when she saw the face of her attacker. Tinga. Max helped her off the ground but the woman still looked angry, obviously not realizing whom she had just attacked.  
  
"Tinga it's me"  
  
Tinga still looked puzzled.  
  
"Its Max"  
  
Tinga face softened considerably.  
  
"Oh god Max,"  
  
She brought her sister into a tight hug, and through it Max could hear Tinga quietly crying, she pulled back to look at her sister.  
  
"Tinga whets wrong?"  
  
"I. I can't ever see them again" Tinga broke down into tears. "I miss them so much but it will put them in so much danger if I go anywhere near them."  
  
"Its alright big sister, we'll get them out and then you can leave together."  
  
Tinga looked happier but only for a second.  
  
"Wait, who else is hear with you?"  
  
She was obviously talking about Zack in particular.  
  
"Well. there's Jondy, Zack, which you probably already figured out. And Logan."  
  
"Does Zack know about Charlie and Case? And who's Logan?"  
  
"Yes Zack does know about Charlie and Case, and Jondy and I mostly convinced him that no matter what he did he couldn't keep you away from them so not to even try."  
  
"Good, but what about the latter question?"  
  
Max looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Logan is my boyfriend, you met him last time but he wasn't my boyfriend then."  
  
"Ooo, and what does Zack think about that relationship"  
  
"Let's just say he is NOT happy about it in the least."  
  
"Well he always did have more than brotherly love for you then didn't he"  
  
"Yeah a lot of us are realizing this lately." Max shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, let's get the others I was supposed to meet them at the car about- " she looked down at her watch "-20 minutes ago"  
  
They made their way down to the bottom of the building and towards the Aztec. They were greeted harshly by Zack when they got to the car.  
  
"Where have you been?!?! You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!"  
  
"Calm down Zack you're going to explode, Tinga and I were just having a little bonding moment no biggy."  
  
"No biggy to you maybe"  
  
"What ever Zack, we have to go save Tinga's family now"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We. Are. Going. To. Save. Tinga's. Family. Right. Now!"  
  
"Lydecker has too many men watching the building! We couldn't get anywhere near them without being captured."  
  
"We have to try Zack! This is her family, just like you, Jondy and I are her siblings!"  
  
"Fine, but you all have to follow my plan and we have to be as discreet as possible."  
  
"You made the right choice Zack"  
  
"Yeah what ever"  
  
They had made it to her the right floor without any problems, and they were all making their way down the hallway to the right door. Logan had opted to stay in the car and notify them on their coms if there was any suspicious movements from Lydecker's people.  
  
They silently made their way through the apartment, Zack, Max and Jondy waited in the entrance while Tinga went to the bedroom to wake Charlie and Case.  
  
When she came back following behind her were a very shell-shocked Charlie and a confused Case. They made their way up to the roof where they would climb down. They had harnessed up Charlie, Zack, Jondy, Tinga and Case hanging onto Tinga for dear life, Max was to make sure they had all gotten down and then she would send herself down.  
  
Everyone had gotten to the bottom with little problems and Max was just about to attach herself to the harness that had been set up for her. But before she could get the harness on she spotted a dark figure near the edge of the roof, immediately recognizing it as Brin she started to walk towards her.  
  
"Brin?"  
  
"Maxie, you have to help me get away from them!"  
  
"How do I know you're not turned?"  
  
"How well do you know me Maxie, you know I'm not turned, but god knows they tried. I've been playing 'good little soldier' for the past few months, and now they finally trust me enough to send me out on a mission, but you have to get me away! They're coming for Tinga"  
  
"Alright, c'mon Brin, I'll take you down with me, Tinga and the others are at the bottom"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max and Brin made their way down the bottom of the building, when they got there they were confronted by a not-so-happy Zack.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Zack obviously hadn't noticed Brin who was still making her way down to the bottom of the building.  
  
"I found Brin"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, she came to find me, Lydecker thinks she's turned but she's not."  
  
"Well where is she!?"  
  
"Calm down she's right behind me"  
  
Max looked up to the side of the building where Brin was getting closer and closer to the bottom.  
  
"Oh my god" both Tinga and Zack said at the same time.  
  
Brin hit the ground with a slight thud, she turned around to look at the other x5s and she smiled.  
  
"Hey Zack. Tinga"  
  
"Uh, hey Brin" Tinga stuttered out.  
  
"Well what's with you, come and give you little sister a hug!"  
  
Tinga smiled and walked towards Brin wrapping her arms around the x5s slim body tightly.  
  
"We missed you"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
Max hated to break up the moment Tinga and Brin were having (they were always close back at Manticore) but she had to get them all back to Logan's car before Lydecker found them.  
  
"Guys, we have to get back to the car, don't wanna get discovered."  
  
"Right" Brin, said still smiling. "Lets go then"  
  
They all made their way silently down the street to Logan's car, Case was silently asleep with his head resting on Tinga's shoulder, and Charlie still looked pretty shocked.  
  
They had gotten back to the hotel without any major problems, but there was still the matter of explaining to Charlie what had just happened.  
  
Tinga walked over to Charlie who was sitting on the bed of the room they had gotten themselves for however long they had to stay away from their apartment. She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers, forcing him to look her in the eye.  
  
"Charlie I have to tell you something"  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to hear this"  
  
"But you have to know" Charlie only looked down at their hands "I'm not exactly human" Tinga started off.  
  
"How could you not be human!"  
  
"Well I am. Partly, I just have some other DNA mixed in."  
  
"And how exactly did that happen?"  
  
"I wasn't born in any normal hospital for one, I was designed in a lab, a test tube and then put into a serogate mother who carried me to term."  
  
Charlie looked absolutely shocked.  
  
"I was made in a place called Manticore, all of my brothers and sisters and I. We were designed to be the perfect soldier, sort of like a human weapon. But when we were 9 we escaped, we knew something wasn't right there. I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't get it out. I actually told you once, but you looked so disgusted that I said I was joking. You looked. kinda like you look now."  
  
A single tear trickled down Tinga's cheek followed by a river of more.  
  
Max and Logan were cuddled up on the bed in their room watching a pre-pulse movie.  
  
"Logan, what do you think Charlie will do when he finds out about Tinga and Manticore?"  
  
"I really don't know Max, I mean imagine finding out the one you love and are commited to is only half human? It would be pretty scary thinking about what they could do."  
  
"You didn't think that about me did you?"  
  
"You have to remember Max, when I found out about you I didn't know you at all. So I think yes I probably did think that about you. But its different now, I know you and I know you're nothing like that. To me, you completely human in every way."  
  
Max smiled and snuggled towards him more.  
  
"good answer."  
  
Logan chuckled and hugged Max towards him.  
  
The next morning Max was just leaving her room to go on a morning run, she met up with Tinga in the corridor.  
  
"So, how'd it go last night?"  
  
"Not all that bad, but I wont say it went well that's for sure."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"Not that well"  
  
"Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah I think we can pretty much work it out."  
  
Logan woke up in the morning only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty, he got up slowly to go find Max.  
  
Charlie woke up to the same sensation and went to find Tinga.  
  
Charlie and Logan met up in the corridor between the two rooms.  
  
"How'd you get through it?" Charlie asked abruptly.  
  
Logan looked confused. "Get through what?"  
  
"That fact that your girlfriend is only half human?"  
  
"Well, when I first found out I didn't know Max very well and we certainly werent a couple."  
  
"Right"  
  
"It took my awhile but when I got to know her I realized that shes not different from anyone else, she didn't choose to be made in a lab, to be a genetically engineered soldier. But it happened and I thank Manticore every day for making her. Without them we both wouldn't have women who we love and who love us."  
  
Charlie looked like a huge weight had been lifted.  
  
"Your right"  
  
Logan smiled at the other man.  
  
Behind them they could hear movement coming from inside Tinga and Charlies room.  
  
"Oh, Case must be awake. Thanks for your help man."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Charlie walked back into his room leaving Logan to go and find Max. 


	4. Lost and Found Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, this stories finally updated, sorry it took so long. And again sorry 'bout the length but I figured you didn't wanna wait any long for it. Anywayz I hope you like this chapter, it doesn't have all that much to it but I think its pretty good. Also, about my Dark Angel Special Events fics, I cant really think of anything to write about for Christmas, but if anyone would like to write one for it, MUST be M/L I can post with the others, and you would get complete credit, just send it to me. Also please give me feedback about this chapter, what you liked, what you didn't like, but please no major flames, they just get me down. And I want to know whether people think I should bring in any more of Max's siblings and who (of course Ben will be in it, because of what happens in the first chapter) and I was thinking about introducing my character Lexa from Lost but not Forgotten into it, tell me what you think about that, or just tell me what you think about the story. Anyways talk to me people. And enjoy this chapter. -Lexa  
  
Max returned to her and Logan's room shortly after he had given up looking for her. She was an X5 and all and if they didn't want to be found it wasn't hard for them to do so.  
  
"Hey Logan"  
  
"Hey Baby, did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, Tinga and I had some good bonding. But we also realized that we HAVE to get out of dodge and NOW!"  
  
"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing. You let everyone know, we can get out my this afternoon, make our way to Seattle until they figure out where they are going to go."  
  
"Sure, be right back"  
  
"Hey Max, wait"  
  
"Yeah" She turned around from her position about a foot from their door.  
  
"I spoke to Charlie"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You think they're going to make it?"  
  
"I think they're going to be just fine"  
  
"Great" Max smiled and walked over to Logan kissing him quickly before disappearing out their door and down the hall.  
  
She came back not much later and greeted Logan.  
  
"Everyone will be ready by one"  
  
"Great so that gives us what?-" he looked down at his watch "about an hour and a half. Should be easy"  
  
"Yeah, lets start getting our stuff packed then we can ourselves some Lunch or something."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Great"  
  
They packed up all their stuff by 12 and went out to a close restaurant for a romantic little lunch between just the two of them and they were back by 1 and everyone was ready to go.  
  
Everyone was piled into Logan's car and considering they had: Tinga, Charlie, Case, Brin, Zack, Max and Logan they were not all that comfortable but they were getting away from Lydecker and that made all of them feel much better.  
  
It only took them a few hours until they passed the first sector checkpoint into Seattle, they had some trouble at the checkpoint but luckily Logan brought some cash with him and they just paid off the Cops. They made it to Logan's apartment with little or no major problems, everyone was set up in their individual places, Charlie, Tinga, and Case took the first guest bedroom, and Brin took the second while Zack had set up on the couch. Logan was in the process of making them all a wonderful dinner.  
  
About a half of an hour later they were all sitting down to dinner, Max sitting beside Logan, Charlie beside Tinga, Case beside them and Brin and Zack were sitting together. Logan had made them a roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and everyone was definitely enjoying their dinner because everyone was completely silent.  
  
After they had finished dinner, Tinga had put Case down to sleep and everyone else had retired to the living room to talk, Max and Logan were snuggled together in a chair in the corner and everyone else was scattered around the room. Max decided to start up a conversation by asking Brin:  
  
"So Brin, how did you convince them you weren't turned?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard, Lydecker seemed to have an odd amount of trust in me, he was sure I would be turned quickly, so I just pretended that I thought that everything they did was right and what we did when we escaped was wrong. Man, were they ever obsessed with making me think we were all traitors to the operation. It was actually kind of amusing."  
  
Max smiled at her sister.  
  
"How you could think that was amusing I'll never know but I'm just glad you're ok and not working for the enemy."  
  
"Me too Maxie"  
  
"So-" Tinga spoke up "how are we going to get out of the country and when. Don't take this personally Max but I really want to get out of the US and get my boys safe" Tinga smiled at Charlie.  
  
"Of course, well Logan, how are we getting them out and when?" Max turned to Logan.  
  
"I can get you a new identity tomorrow and you can be at the border by tomorrow night. Sound good?"  
  
"Thank you Logan it sounds great"  
  
Max turned to Zack "Zack when are you leaving?"  
  
"I'll try to get out tomorrow, tactical exposure and all"  
  
"Of course" Max turned to Brin "Brin?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe I could stay here, get a job, an apartment"  
  
Max got excited "Brin that would be great! Having one of my sisters living right here in Seattle! Of course Zack would not approve would ya big bro?"  
  
"Of course not but that doesn't mean I can stop here"  
  
Brin spoke "So true big bro, so true"  
  
Max laughed "so you'll stay?"  
  
"Yeah Maxie, I'll stay"  
  
Max smiled and snuggled more into Logan.  
  
Logan was up bright and early the next morning to get Tinga and Charlie new passports and identities. But he was done by about 10 am, and now Tinga was Jamie Chastity and Charlie was John Chastity, Case was lucky enough to get to keep his name. And by 11 am they had had a wonderful breakfast and were on their way in their new car (a Ford Explorer) to the border of US and Canada, to move into their new residence in Edmonton, Alberta.  
  
"At least I got to visit with my sister a little bit" Max sounded depressed,  
  
"Yeah but this time you can contact her any time you want, they left Charlie's cell number" Logan smiled and hugged Max.  
  
"You're right, this is much better, yet still safe"  
  
"Yeah, and now you get to help Brin find an apartment to move in to. But I was thinkin'. Maybe you could move in with me and Brin could take your apartment with Cindy, what do you think"  
  
Max turned to look Logan in the eyes "Are you serious?"  
  
"I was but now I'm not so sure"  
  
"Of course Logan, I would love too"  
  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief "Good, we can move you in this weekend, if that's ok with you?"  
  
"Sounds great to me, I can't wait now."  
  
Max leaned in and kissed Logan lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Brin and Cindy about this, they're hanging out at Crash, you want to come?"  
  
"I would but I think I'm going to stay here and work on some Eyes Only stuff, I've been kind of slacking off lately"  
  
"Of course, see you later"  
  
"Bye, I love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Max was at Crash within minutes, after racing down the streets on her Ninja she felt free and invigorated.  
  
She immediately found Brin and Cindy though it wasn't hard the way Cindy partied when she was at Crash.  
  
"Hey girls, can I talk ta ya 'bout somethin' for a sec?"  
  
"Sure boo"  
  
They made their way over to a table in the corner.  
  
"Alright, here's the deal. Logan asked me to move in with him and since Brin has decided to find an apartment in Seattle and I didn't want to leave Cindy high 'n Dry I figure you guys could live together, that cool?"  
  
"That's cool, sounds fun" both Cindy and Brin said.  
  
"Great, how's this weekend"  
  
"Good for me" Cindy said first.  
  
"Me too" Brin finished.  
  
"Awesome, now lets get out drink on!"  
  
They weaved their way to the bar with ease, each ordering a beer.  
  
The girls had been at Crash for a few hours now and had had MANY beers, though Cindy was a little bit out of it, Brin and Max were for the most part fine because of their hyped up DNA made it harder for them to get drunk. They were playing pool vigorously when Logan walked through the door and Max spotted him immediately. Waving him over to where they were he joined him and got himself a beer.  
  
"Thought you had some EO to work on?"  
  
"I did, but I was just too bored, and I figured I would join you. That's cool right?" Logan used Max's slang.  
  
"'Course it is, you my man!" Max laughed as Logan gave her an odd look.  
  
Cindy and Brin had just finished a game of pool and they came to the table for more beer. Max and Logan moved over to the pool table to start themselves a game.  
  
"What are we playin' for?" Logan asked.  
  
"Hmmm. How about we play for dinner tonight? Winner makes, or in my case, buys"  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
"Good, lets go"  
  
They had only been playing for about 20 minutes when Max and Logan arrived back to the table with Cindy and Brin.  
  
"You guys get bored of playin'?"  
  
"No" Max gave Logan a look "he just beat me already"  
  
"Hey" Logan defended himself "its not like you lose anything, I'm making you dinner tonight"  
  
"Yes but my pride is so wounded"  
  
"Awww" he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist a gently put his head on her shoulder "poor baby" she turned her head and placed a light kiss on his lips, which turned into something more heated but before it could go any farther Cindy broke them up.  
  
"I don't wanna see that" she separated them. Brin laughed at Max and Logan's red faces.  
  
  
  
Max walked into now her and Logan's apartment holding a big box and yelling:  
  
"Logan, where should I put this box?"  
  
"Anywhere Max" he walked into the hallway where she was standing "This is your apartment too now, you can put it anywhere you want"  
  
"Oh yeah, still getting used to it" Max smiled.  
  
"Well you better get used to it, because I don't want to keep telling you to do what you want in here" Logan laughed.  
  
"Of course" Max smiled wider.  
  
  
  
"That the last one?" Logan asked about the new box Max was now holding in her hand after returning after a few times with different boxes from her old apartment.  
  
"Yup" she carried the box to the living room and set it down lightly on the floor.  
  
"Brin getting settled in?" Logan walked up behind Max.  
  
"Yeah, I really think her and Cindy are going to have a blast living together, plus, now that she got a job down at Jam Pony, I'm going to see her all the time, its going to be great"  
  
"I'm glad you're so happy"  
  
"Oh I am" Max leaned into Logan and kissed him, bringing her hands up to grip her neck while he brought his hands down around her waist.  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony the next day and made her way over to her locker where Cindy and Brin were sitting and talking, when Max got there they immediately brought their attention to her and Cindy asked:  
  
"So how's life on the other side of the train tracks?"  
  
"Same as always only, now my roommates a lot hotter" Max joked.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure, ain't no male hotter than Original Cindy"  
  
"Sure there is" Cindy gave her an angry look.  
  
"Just kiddin' boo" Max wrapped one arm around Cindy's shoulders and one around Brin's and she sunk down between them.  
  
"2 of my sistahs, all in one place. Could life get any better?" 


	5. Authors Note

This Is just a note about this story. Is anyone still reading it because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, at least compared to BBC and in my opinion this story is MUCH better. So please if you would like this story to continue then please review, and if you have any suggestions as to how I could make the story better please put them in your reviews. Maybe I should make it fluffier, more action etc. please tell me because I would really like to continue it if people want me too. 


	6. Lost and Found Chapter 5

A/N: Finally I have this up, and it's about Ben too!!! YAY for me!!! Anyway, I used some of the story line from Proof Purchase, but if I have some wrong it was purposeful because I didn't want it to be the exact same as the episode. That and my usual source for the scripts is down. hehe. Also sorry about this one taking so long, I haven't had a lot of time to write, what with the Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers coming out and all, I'm very proud to say that it has been out for 2 weeks today and I have already seen it 4 times! Back you my fic; I'm sorry about the conversation between Max and Ben on the space needle, it might be somewhat confusing to read, it was somewhat confusing to write aswell, but I had to get my point across, or rather the episodes point. But anyway if it doesn't seem really in Ben's character I apologize, I haven't seen that ep in ages.  
  
Max walked through the doors of her and Logan's apartment after work and went to find him. Immediately going to the computer room which is where Logan would typically be.  
  
"Honey I'm home"  
  
She startled him from where he was hunched over the computer screen looking intently on some information in an e-mail.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"I just got an e-mail from Beverly Shankar at the city Morgue, she says that today they brought in a deceased person who had a barcode on the back of their necks. She sent me a picture of the neck."  
  
He brought up a picture on the screen of a man's neck with a barcode on the back; Max looked at the picture, reading the barcode. Then she turned to Logan.  
  
"Its Ben" A tear ran down her cheek "Can I see him?"  
  
"Sure baby, come here" Logan pulled her hand and brought her down the sit in his lap, then he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, that's ok I think I want to see him alone, if that's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course it is Max, he's your brother." He smiled at her "I'll set it up right now"  
  
"Thanks Logan" she said standing up.  
  
"No problem"  
  
Max smiled.  
  
Logan grabbed the phone off his desk and dialed a number. After and few minutes of talking to the person on the other end he hung up the phone and turned to Max.  
  
"It's all set up, you can go see him now"  
  
"Thanks." she stared off into space as another tear made its way slowly down her cheek. "A soldier dies, you pay your respects."  
  
She walked out of the apartment and made her way down to her ninja in the parking lot.  
  
She arrived at the Morgue only a couple minutes later, arriving at the front desk she asked the receptionist. "I'm here to see Dr. Shankar, my name is Max Guevara"  
  
"Sure, go on in." the receptionist with the nametag: Debbie waved Max through the big double doors that split off the Morgue with the waiting room area.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Max walked through the doors, finding it easy to locate Dr. Shankar, her being the only person in the entire room.  
  
"Are you Doctor Shankar?"  
  
"Yes, I am, and you must be Max, its very nice to meet you" the doctor held out her hand.  
  
"Same to you, Doctor." She shook her hand.  
  
"Please call me Beverly"  
  
"Beverly"  
  
"Thank you, well lets cut to the chase, I'll take you to see our John Doe"  
  
She guided Max over to one of the bodies, stopping infront of a young Asian man. Max was shocked to see the person.  
  
"This seems to be a murder as far as I can see, his teeth were surgically pulled out of his mouth, he seems to have had a necklace that was pulled off. His tattoo is still healing so I would say it was done just a couple hours before he was killed. Most of his bones are broken and they found his body, 'displayed' on a rock"  
  
"Displayed?"  
  
"Yes, it was spread out across the rock. As if the murderer was proud"  
  
Suddenly the doors to the room burst open, Max immediately found some place to hide as the Doctor went to speak to the people who had so rudely broken in. Max peeked around the corner of her hiding spot and noticed that it was Lydecker and couple of his men who had come to take control over the man with the barcode. Luckily they didn't discover Max and before the Doctor could come back, Max she was gone.  
  
She arrived back at her apartment only minutes later after racing down the streets on her ninja trying to get as far away from Lydecker as humanly possible.  
  
For one of the first times, Logan actually heard her enter their place and went to greet her.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Well for one it wasn't him."  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't him, it was his barcode!"  
  
"I know it was his barcode Logan, but the last time I checked Ben wasn't a young Asian man!"  
  
"Alright, Alright sorry. Why are you so upset if it wasn't him?"  
  
"Because all I know is that it definitely had something to do with him because Lydecker took control of the body, just took it right out of there. Saying it was government business"  
  
"Well that cant be good"  
  
"Hell no, now he's in Seattle and I really don't like being near him."  
  
"I hate having you near him, but are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little bit worked up is all"  
  
"Ok, well how about I whip us up some dinner."  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
"Great."  
  
That night when they were both in bed, Max lay awake starring at the ceiling. She finally got up and got dressed.  
  
She went to the scene where the man with the barcode was found; there she found a medallion of the Virgin Mary. She immediately knew it was Ben and whispered to herself.  
  
"The Blue Lady"  
  
She woke up the next day to find herself tightly wrapped in Logan's arms and she smiled, snuggling more into his embrace.  
  
Later in the morning Logan called Max into his office where he was looking yet again at something on his computer intently.  
  
"I think you might want to hear about this"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Theres been another Murder just like the last one, same M.O. Barcode tattooed on the back of his neck. I also looked up the M.O. and I found that there have been many across the country, all the same and every time Lydecker has swooped in and taken it over."  
  
He pulled up another picture to the screen to show Max.  
  
"Yup, that's Ben's barcode again, he killed them Logan. My brother is a cold-blooded murderer just like Manticore wanted him to be. How could he do this?" tears began to run down her face as she stood looking at the picture.  
  
Logan stood up and enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
"Max, how do you know its him. Maybe it's just a coincedence."  
  
"No it's not, last night I couldn't sleep so I went to where the first man was killed. I found this, also, remember those files we found on him, they said he murdered people, they were true!" she pulled out the necklace she had found by the rock "it's the blue lady, when we were little, we used to bring our teeth that we lost to her, so she would become stronger and fight off the nomalies, that's what Ben is doing, that's why all of his victims have no teeth. He doing it for her!"  
  
They stayed embraced for a little while until Max pulled away and asked Logan "What's the closest church to where the victims were found?"  
  
Logan looked it up then answered "the Lady of Sacred Heart, only a few miles away from the site"  
  
Max leaned down and gave Logan a quick kiss "thanks" then she walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait" he called back "Where are you going"  
  
"To find out why Ben's doing this"  
  
"Fine, but be careful"  
  
"Of course" Max called from down the hallway.  
  
At the church Max found a statue of the Virgin Mary, at the foot of the statue she found an offering of teeth wrapped in a handkerchief. She shuddered as she saw it, but then sensed someone behind her. She slowly turned around only to be met with the sad eyes of Ben (Jensen with a sad- puppy face, is that heaven or what!).  
  
"Ben, why are you doing this?"  
  
"We should never have left Maxie, back there everything made sense."  
  
"But we didn't have freedom, Ben, we were prisoners there! Do you want to go back to Manticore, if you did, you'd be put down with them. With the Nomalies."  
  
"No Max! I'm doing this to help her."  
  
"No Ben, you are a nomalie!"  
  
"NO!" Ben yelled then ran out of the church.  
  
Max chased after him for quite some time but eventually she lost him.  
  
She got back on her bike and made her way down to the Space Needle.  
  
She made her way up the higher decks, when she got to the old restaurant she found Ben, looking out over the city. Watching the rain come down.  
  
"Ben, you need to stop killing people, that's not what she wants."  
  
"Yes is it Max, don't you get it. That's what we were made to do. Do you remember, when we were kids, back at Manticore, do you remember the man. With that heart shaped tattoo, and the knife through it. Do you remember that, do you remember what we did to him? That's what we were made to do. It's our destiny, nothing will change that."  
  
"Yes Ben, we can change that, we can prove Lydecker wrong, we can be normal human beings!"  
  
"No Max, we can never be normal, no matter how hard we try. We will always be Lydecker's kids. Always."  
  
"How could you do this? How could you kill yourself over and over again?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you get it Ben, you're just killing yourself by doing this, killing yourself over and over again, that's why you put your barcode on the victims, your killing yourself!"  
  
"No Max, I'm helping her!" With that he left the building before Max could say another word.  
  
"Damn" she said to herself as she was leaving the Space Needle.  
  
It was dark when she arrived back home, she walked in to find Logan in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
  
"Hey" he greeted her "did you find Ben?"  
  
"Yeah, he's not the same, theres something wrong with him. he's different."  
  
"he would have to be, to be killing like this. Are you ok?"  
  
"yeah I'll be fine, my brother is a serial killer but I'll be fine" she smiled, although unreassuringly "S'all good"  
  
"Right" Logan answered not wanting to push it anymore. "have you spoken to Brin about it?"  
  
"Nah, I don't want to bring her into this, I can handle it myself."  
  
"Ok, well dinner is almost ready, what do you think? Chicken Pot Pie sound good to you?"  
  
Max hugged him "Sounds great"  
  
After dinner Max and Logan were sitting in the living room snuggled up on the couch watching a pre-pulse television show.  
  
(This :: is gonna show what the people on the show are saying, the show is Gilmore Girls, and I watched this one the other day and this line is just so funny I had to share, of course when I saw the Ep I was extremely hyper so you might not think it's that funny)  
  
::Emily: Whats wrong with the Avacado?:: ::Lorelai: I don't like Avacado:: ::Emily: Since when do you not like Avacado?:: ::Lorelai: Since I tasted it and said "Eww, what the hell is this" and you said "Avacado"::  
  
Max and Logan laughed lightly at the people on the show.  
  
"Don't you just wish life could be that easy?"  
  
"Yeah but remember, this was made before the pulse, life was a lot easier."  
  
::Emily: Now whats wrong with the Tomato?:: ::Lorelai: It was fraternizing with the enemy!::  
  
Max and Logan laughed again.  
  
"Even though their lives seem easy, they also seem a little warped, I'm kind of glad I don't live that"  
  
Logan chuckled at Max.  
  
Max walked into Jam Pony the next morning, and had absolutely no time to prepare herself for Normal's complaining.  
  
"Where the Firetruck have you been Missy?"  
  
Max turned to look him in the face "I just found out that my brother has gone crazy and started brutally killing people, had to take a day off to try and stop him."  
  
Normal rolled his eyes "You and your excuses, here take this" he handed her a package.  
  
Max walked down to her locker where Original Cindy and Brin were sitting and talking.  
  
"Max! there you are, where have you been gurl? We've been worried."  
  
"just had to do some stuff, that's all, no big dealio"  
  
"Sure" Cindy looked at her funny.  
  
"It's true"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it is"  
  
"Ahh! Whatever!" Max wheeled her bike out of the door and took off down the street to the address written on her package.  
  
Back inside Cindy and Brin were talking.  
  
"What do you think she really went to do?"  
  
"For once, I have no idea what's goin on in Sistah gurls head."  
  
"Yeah, well we'll just have to figure it out huh?"  
  
"Guess so"  
  
Logan was sitting at his computer checking his e-mail when a particularly weird one caught his eye. It had a blank senders address and blank subject. He carefully scanned it with a virus check then opened it when he was sure it was clean.  
  
It was from Lydecker.  
  
The e-mail read.  
  
Eyes Only, I know you're involved with one of my kids, Max I think it is. I need to speak to you about her, it's important, can we set up a meet? -Donald Michael Lydecker  
  
Logan was very suspicious as to what Lydecker would want to talk to him about, especially about Max, and how he even figured out that he had contact with Max, let alone got Eyes Only's e-mail.  
  
He answered.  
  
Lydecker, I don't know how you found out about this, and I think I might have to check my tracks better next time. If you must speak to me you can go to the abandoned warehouse on Euclid. Go there tomorrow at 2:47pm. -EO  
  
he sent the message then sat back in his chair and signed.  
  
When Original Cindy and Brin had a lunch break they went down to Fogle Towers, they figured to find out what Max has been up to they would go to the source. Or at least the person who knows all about Max.  
  
Cindy knocked on the door and waited for Logan to answer, when he didn't answer she yelled in. "Logan I know you're in there, you never go out, you better open this door right now" Brin giggled at Cindy's insistence.  
  
After a couple of seconds the door opened and Logan stood there.  
  
"A little attitudy are we?"  
  
"yes we are" Cindy walked in "We need to talk about Max"  
  
"What is it is something wrong?"  
  
"No Logan don't worry, we just want to know where she was yesterday."  
  
"Yeah boo, she usually tells me everything and now, I ask her and I get nothing, whats going on?"  
  
"I really think that she needs to tell you, it is her problem"  
  
"so there is a problem?"  
  
"yeah but its hers to tell, not mine"  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, you boyscout."  
  
Logan laughed. Then Max burst through the doors.  
  
"HONEY! I'm home!"  
  
she walked into the room where they were all standing "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Well guys, hope that was long enough for ya, I have partially gotten my muse back so another chapter should becoming, I hope you enjoy, and I will post another chapter if I get enough reviews, but I need to know that people are actually reading this. So please, if you are reading this then REVIEW IT! Thanks all.  
  
-Lexa somebodys_angel594@hotmail.com 


End file.
